


Soul Reader

by Beccers44



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Souled Vampire(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccers44/pseuds/Beccers44
Summary: Angel's soul is always on his mind. He can't truly find his perfect happiness...until one day he can.A being created by the gods eons ago to stop a great war comes into Angel's life and irrevocably changes his and everyone around him lifes forever.(Slight Buffy Bashing, I love her I do. Spander is here but later on.)





	1. Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly but surely moving all my stuff from ff.net. With that said this story is complete. 🙌 I'll be posting a chapter a day till it's all done. Enjoy🌺

She was hired in the magic shop for one reason, she was a Soul Reader. She could by one look into ones eyes tell whether or not they had evil intent or pure intent. Whether the ingredients they were buying were going for protection or harm. The owner of shop hadn't still fully realized her worth yet, he just knew she was saving him lots of money, because on top of being a Soul Reader she also was a Guardian. The people that had made the deal were trustworthy enough but were vague when they explained what she could do. All they said was he wouldn't be sorry. 

So when Angel walked into the shop that night to purchase spell ingredients for a client who was heavily pregnant with the World's next Champion, he didn't know he was being 'inspected'. Walking up to the counter to show her the list, it was a good thing he was schooled in the art hiding his emotions. For when he met her eyes he was pretty sure he was seeing things. The woman was at least six feet tall short almost buzzed cut hair, her shoulders were wide and muscular sloping into a well muscled chest with a large bust. Rounding out her body were wider hips than average but some how looked right on her. But what was so shocking were her eyes, they were a kaleidoscope of colors; blues, greens, browns, even some purple. They were almond shaped and large sitting perfectly on her face. 

“Hello,” She said softly a Irish lilt to her voice, not heavy but light, just enough to tell she was from his homeland. “What can I do for ya' Liam?” She asked. Again Angel had to school himself. How did this woman know his name?

“Uh...I...how...” He stuttered at a loss for words. No one but a select few knew his name, his human name. 

“No worries Vampire.” She said to him smiling softly and gently taking the list from his hand. Because in the few seconds she had looked into his eyes she knew all about his past, his present, and future. And she felt sorrow, deep sadness, and pain. But she also felt hope, hope for him. For in his eyes she saw a truly flawed but whole being. One despite his shortcomings was trying to do good. It wasn't about righting the wrongs he did in his past, his redemption. He knew he could never atone for all evil he had committed, it was about simply doing good, trying to help a world of people that could barely take care of themselves. 

“I mean you no harm,” She said, looking at the list and began taking items from various shelves and placing them on the counter before the stunned Vampire. “I am just, like you, doing my part in keeping the world a better place. However small my part may be.” She finished laughing throatily like Kathleen Turner. Her pupils dilated and Angel relaxed. 

“What are you? I mean...sorry.” He said feeling rude and all of ten years old for the way he was acting. Again she laughed and for first time since Buffy he felt a stirring in his pants. 

“Tis okay dear Liam.” She told him smiling and began to place his purchases in a brown paper sack with twine handles, on the front of the bag was a Celtic knot. 

“I am a being of good, I can promise you.” He looked at her eyebrow slightly cocked not liking her short explanation. She knew and laughed again. Angel liked how she seemed happy and carefree it was making him want to smile and enjoy the moment as well. 

“I can say no more,” She told him and looked at him from under her eyelashes, “Because what his a woman without any secrets?” She winked. He just smiled and for another first today it reached his chocolate eyes and made them twinkle. He took the bag from her and as he walked from the door she told his back. 

“You should do that more often.” 

“Do what?” He asked turning to look at her once more. He was going to have to find more reasons to come here. 

“Smile.” She said with a smile of her own. He nodded and did as she asked, it still reaching his eyes and walked out the door. He got halfway down the street when he realized he hadn't asked her her name.


	2. Breena

Cordy was sitting at the long reception desk at the Hyperion cataloging new client info when the front door opened and in walked a woman with a long wrapped package. The package it's self was incredibly awkward and looked like it would have been extremely heavy but to this woman it wasn't. It was tall and thin and looked to have legs coming from the bottom. As a fashionista Cordy recognized a mirror when she saw one. She stood and walked around the counter to meet the woman as she stopped just before her. The woman's hair was cut close to the head and sticking up pixie like all over and a dusty blonde color, her face wasn't the most feminine of all women but all her features from the almond shaped eyes to the full lips fit together nicely. Remembering where she was Cordy spoke. 

“Hello, welcome to Angel Investigations. How can we help you?” She asked with a smile she had worked on in her mirror for days, one that she hoped showed trust and comfort. The taller woman smiled and held out a large hand for her to shake and for the first time since she had walked in the door she smiled. The moment she did Cordy instantly felt at ease and knew without a shadow of a doubt this woman was a White Hat. When their hands touched she felt a warmth spread throughout her body from the point in her hand where they were connected to the tips of her toes and the top of her head. Cordy looked directly into her eyes and saw a kaleidoscope of colors swirling like clouds in a blue sky on a windy Spring day. There was so many that Cordy couldn't discern just one and again the feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. 

“Hello Cordelia.” The woman said letting go of her hand, her voice a pleasant Irish brogue, husky and soothing. 

“How do you know my name?” Cordy asked frowning. 

“I know lots of things.” The woman said winking and taking off her coat and setting it on the counter. Cordy schooled her expression as she saw the woman's upper torso. She was wearing a tank top with thicker than average spaghetti straps that showed off her muscles and the ones she could see were thick and hard, apparently this woman worked hard. There were a few scars spanning her upper body but there was one from the top of her left shoulder that went diagonally down her chest to disappear beneath her shirt that looked recent from the pink puffy look it had and also extremely painful. Cordy met her eyes again and saw a kind of darkness settle over her face making her look scary. 

“You should see the other guy.” She appeared to shake herself after a moment of thought and the light came back into her face once more. 

“I was wondering if I could see Liam, is he here?” 

“Um yes I believe he is down in the basement.” Cordy said professional demeanor back. “Who do I tell him is here?” 

“Breena, a friend.” Breena said smiling serenely. Cordy nodded and turned to walk to the basement. As soon as she was out of sight of the strange lady Cordy began to jog throwing open the basement door she went down the steps two at time, grabbing the bottom banister and using her momentum she swung her self around the steps and towards the training room. Why she was rushing she had no idea, but she she knew that woman was important. As she got closer she could her the rhythmic thwacking that was Angel beating the crap out of a punching bag. Walking into the room she called his name. 

“Angel...” He stopped and turned facing the door, saying nothing he waited. He had been even more broody and quiet ever since the night he went to the magic shop 2 weeks ago to get some ingredients for a spell. He barely spoke three words anymore to anyone. He wasn't upset or angry he was just silent. Cordy had even tried provocation and nothing. 

“There's a woman here to see you.” His eyebrows raised slightly. Cordy inwardly rolled her eyes and went on. 

“She's says she's a friend, Breena.” 

“I don't know a Breena.” He spoke finally almost startling her. 

“Well she says she knows you.” Frowning she crossed her arms and waited. Angel sighed and began unwrapping his hands and throwing the tape on a workbench. When he was finished he strode past Cordy bare chested and barefoot up the stairs. Rolling her eyes she followed. She was watching her feet on the way up checking to see what damage she had done to her Minolo Blahniks she had bought when she had gotten her first acting gig when she slammed into a iron blockade that was Angel's frozen back. 

“Angel, what the hell? Bells please.” When he said nothing she walked around him and saw Breena smiling happily at him and looking at Angel she saw a answering smile on his face. She had never seen him wear such an expression before. 

“Breena huh?” He asked walking forward a smile still on his face. She laughed softly her eyes twinkling. He stood a mere foot from her when he did something that made Cordy gasp. He leaned forward and placing a hand at the base of her spine and one around her broad shoulders he hugged her, bringing her close to his body, her arms came around his shoulders as she hugged him back. He stepped away after a few moments and that was when he saw the scar. Noticing his worried, angry gaze Breena spoke. 

“My job has its dangers, but I am fine.” She said placing a hand over her heart. Angel not looking like he fully accepted nodded and spoke. 

“What brings you here?” 

“ I brought you something.” She said turning and walking towards the tall package Angel followed. 

“What is it?” he asked, Breena laughed. 

“Open it.” She answered smiling. Walking to stand in front of it Angel reached forward and ripped the brown paper down the middle, beneath it was a mirror and in that mirror he saw his reflection for the first time in 200 years.


	3. Mirrors, Magics, and Potions

_“Open it.” She answered smiling. Walking to stand in front of it Angel reached forward and ripped the brown paper down the middle beneath it was a mirror and in that mirror he saw his reflection for the first time in 200 years._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~• 

He could say nothing, eyes wide, jaw clenched. He looked himself over, afraid if he moved his reflection would disappear. Angel's eyes started from his feet, which were long and wide up his legs encased in black workout pants to his bare torso, his smooth chest free of hair to his well developed shoulders to his face, one that was once described as a demon with a Angel's face. He couldn't see it, maybe didn't want to. In his face he could see the hardening of features that once were sloppy with ale and the saliva from the whores of his human days. That had been the last time he had looked up his own reflection. Long ago in a warped mirror he thought he saw nothing wrong, in this the smooth flawless one before him all he could see was a man with a demon inside. Forever forced to keep it caged, relentlessly beating it back. In his mental wanderings he didn't hear Breena approach, he saw her though and when he did, his unbeating heart beat for the first time in centuries. 

“Even champions must face their reflections every once in a while and remind themselves why it is they fight. You are no different.” Breena's Irish brogue caressed his ear as she leaned closer and continued. 

“You must always remember before all else you are a man and men are far from perfect. If they were the world would be a better place and you wouldn't have a job.” The whole time she spoke to him his eyes never left her hers and tried reading the emotions that were swirling through her colorful eyes. The one he could see couldn't be what he thought it was so he let it go for now. 

“Yes Liam there is a demon inside you and you fight for control over it everyday when you should be trying to use it to your advantage.” she whispered. Angel's eyes became slits. 

“No. I can't. If I do, I might, no I will kill again.” Breena placed a hand on his shoulder. “I won't be able to control him again, and if he gets free this time, there will be no going back.” He finished hands clenched at his side, balled into tight fists. Breena slid her hand slowly down his arm and brought her open hand to his and enveloped his tight fist in her own. 

“Not with me you won't.” She whispered winking once. Angel's eyes widened and he twirled to face her. 

“What do you mean?” He asked with a hint of pleading coloring his voice. She dropped his hand with out answering and walked over to her coat she left on the counter when she had first walked in. Reaching into her right pocket she took out a small vial. Holding it up to the light she shook it gently and watched its white contents swirl. 

“Perfect.” She said to no one. Holding the bottle out to Angel in the palm of her hand she stayed silent and waited for the questions she could see behind his chocolate eyes. But it was Cordy who spoke, while Angel and Breena had a staring contest. 

“What is that?” She asked walking forward and looking at the tiny vial in Breena's large hand. 

“A potion.” Never breaking eye contact, she spoke only to Angel. “It will merge your human soul with that of your demon.” A minute twitch from him and a resounding no from Cordy. 

“Oh hell no lady, I don't friggin think so.” Cordy began shaking her head, she stalked towards her reaching out to take the vial from her hand. Breena swiveled her head towards Cordy and with eyes as dark as onyx she spoke. 

“It is not for you to decide Miss Chase.” her voice reverberating around the lobby, she closed her hand over the vial and turned fully towards the woman before her. Her entire being began to radiate power, volatile if unleashed. Cordy shrank away and where once before she was sure of herself she began to feel tentacles reaching for, powerful magics. Angel didn't move. 

“I am not here for you or for your concerns. I am here to help Liam, if you can't abide that then leave, but even though your mouth is large and gets you into trouble, I can sense a great love you have for him, which is why you are still here.” Breena finished, her eyes swirling rainbows once more she turned back to face Angel, the threat of what would happen to Cordy left unsaid and hanging in the air. 

“What will happen once I drink it?” Angel asked. Breena walked closer her hand once again open to show him the vial. 

“Your body, mind, and spirit will began a transformation to make it possible for the two halves of you to become whole. Once that happens you will be stronger, faster, heal quicker, everything about you will be better.” Angel knew with something this great there was always consequences and he was right, Breena went on. 

“But with the positives there is always negatives. Your two halves will fight for dominance and one will try and over take the other, but that is why I will be here. If you consent, I will stay until everything is complete, my powers will make sure yours will behave.” She grinned sarcastically at him. He was quiet a moment and spoke. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked holding up both hands up. Breena grew quiet and tilted her head to the side and watched him a loving smile on her face. 

“Your destiny and mine are intertwined and the only way for us to complete them is to work together.” Angel smiled at her and to Cordy they looked to be having a silent conversation. Then he walked forward and took the vial from Breena's hand which fell back to her side, breaking the wax seal Angel took out the cork and held it one hand and the now open vial in his other hand. 

“Silante.” He said only to Breena and drank the potion in one gulp.


	4. Beginnings

Cordy watched in horrified silence as Angel let his hand fall back to his side after taking the potion. Her eyes were on some kind of macabre tennis match between Breena and her friend. Breena walked forward and took the vial from Angel's limp hand and set it on the counter, then she did the same with the cork. Then as if she knew what would happen she bent at the waist just as Angel feinted, his stomach gently met her shoulder as she hefted him like a sack of potatoes. She treated him like a sack of feathers not like a man who weighed at least 200 plus. Breena turned and faced Cordy. 

“Would you please show me to his room?” She asked on arm wrapped around the back of Angel's legs where they rested against her body. 

“What did you do to him?!” She yelled running from behind the counter and towards the duo, to late Cordy realized her mistake as Breena's eyes became unfocused and turned opaque black, her left hand came up and stopped Cordy in her tracks. Her voice louder than possible boomed out and across the small space between their bodies almost making Cordy fall. 

“Miss Chase,” Breena boomed, “I have told you once and I will tell once more and that is it. I will not harm him. I only came to help, not hinder.” Breena walked closer still acting as if she had a sack of feathers on her shoulder. 

“But you my dear are hindering, if you keep trying to stay my hand I will be forced to send you away. As much as that appeals to me, I fear Liam in the long run would be very upset with me. I do not want that.” Breena dropped her hand and her eyes swirled rainbows again, her voice had the Irish brogue once more. 

“I am asking for your help.” Cordy took all of it in, processing it at warp speed. She watched the hand that held Angel's legs firmly to her body and saw how she was gently rubbing soothing circles on the backs of his legs. She thought back to the two of them meeting the way they reacted around one another, the hug, the smiles. She sighed. 

“All right, I'll help.” Breena smiled and gestured with her free hand for the other woman to lead the way. 

“But...” Breena looked at the younger woman, head tilted to the side in question. “If you hurt him, I will gladly beat you to death with a shovel...we clear?” Cordy asked arms crossed to hide the fact they were shaking madly. Breena smiled and nodded. 

“Of course dear one and I would gladly let you.” That stopped Cordy, but she filed it away for a closer look later. Cordy turned and led the way up the stairs, Breena followed with her cargo. Cordy kept stealing glances behind her the farther they went down the hall, sure Breena would be showing signs of strain the longer she carried Angel. But she was fine, not even breathing hard. 

“You know when this is over we will have to have a talk.” Cordy said opening Angel's bedroom door and letting Breena through first. Breena was silent as she walked over to the bed and with one hand pulled back Angel's feather duvet and then his sheets. Laying him down she turned to Cordy. 

“I would expect nothing less.” Breena smiled. “But for now I need your assistance.” Cordy nodded and stepped farther into the room waiting for instructions. Breena was silent making the other woman nervous, her pupils dilated and filled up the color of her almond eyes almost fully. Cordy felt a warmth fall over her from head to toe, like there was a fire she was sitting in front of on a cold winter day just before her. She watched as Breena's eyes once more became swirling colors. 

“After I finish with Liam, we'll take care of your problem.” Cordy started as Breena turned and began taking off Angel's pants. Cordy blushed and looked at Breena's face and watched as with clinical detachment she finished taking his pants off and covered him with the sheet. 

“What do you mean my problem?” Cordy asked. 

“The visions, the headaches, are getting worse right?” Breena asked walking forward to stand in front of Cordy who nodded. 

“How...?” Cordy whispered. 

“Like I told Liam before, I know lots of things. I can fix it to where your visions will be nothing more than images entering your head than a lighting strikes that leave behind devastation.” 

“Why would you do that for me?” Cordy asked. 

“A champion needs his seer.” Breena answered and winked. Cordy smiled albeit a little worriedly. 

“Okay what do you need from me now?” Cordy asked, trying to trust her and hoping it wouldn't get her in trouble. 

“In the backseat of my car is a satchel, rather large, filled with some things I am going to need, would mind going to get it for me? I need stay with Liam until the trial is complete.” Cordy nodded, as she was about to leave the room, Breena's voice stopped her. 

“Cordeliea...” She turned and saw a set of keys flying at her, Cordy snatched them out of the air with one hand. 

“Would you mind moving it to the back of the hotel? I am gonna be here for a few days.” Cordy smiled and walked from the room. Breena watched her go the smile of friendship leaving her face to be replaced with lines of worry. This would be one of her most challenging blending's to date. Sitting on the side of the bed nearest to Angel she watched his face for a moment before placing her hand over his unbeating heart. 

Showtime.


	5. Savior

With eyes still closed Angel tried to assess his surroundings. No sound except for his harsh breathing and a heart beat...his heartbeat. He opened his eyes with a start and sat up giving himself a head rush, clutching his chest his felt the steady thumpa thumpa under his hand. 

“So soul boy, what are you doing here?” His head whipped to his right and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Angelus was leaning against a well arms crossed, pissed. 

“I have no idea, the last thing I remember is taking a potion from Breena...” Angel said shakily standing and stumbling a little, his equilibrium was all messed up. 

“So it's all your fault I'm here...” Angelus said walking towards him, anger breaking through, he grabbed Angel around the throat and slammed him against the wall. Angel brought his hands up and tried to claw Angelus's hands away from his throat, he couldn't breath. 

“So maybe if I kill you,” He growled. “I can finally be _free_.” 

“Nooo.” Angel gasped out. Angelus only squeezed tighter when all of the sudden there was a bright light and a bang. Angel was released and slumped down the wall coughing. When his eyes stopped watering he looked in front of him to see a jean clad pair of legs standing in front of him, legs spread apart, he followed the legs up to a nicely rounded backside and a green tank top to the back of a head with short cropped hair. Breena sighed once and turned to Angel offering him her hand. Grasping it with his own he let her help him up. Rubbing his throat with his hand he stared past her and saw Angelus on his ass against the far wall, shaking his head groggily struggling to get up. Angel looked back at Breena. 

“Okay I give, what the hell is going on?” He asked moving to stand next to her he met her eyes which were black. She reached up and placed a hand around his throat, gently clasping it. He felt a warmth spread under her hand and all of the sudden, he could breath easier and could talk without feeling as though Angelus's hand was still around his neck. 

“This place is neutral. The two of you can work out your problems, before the merge and then we all go back and the real fun begins.” She said calmly, walking over to Angelus she bent down and placed a hand on his forehead. He watched as a soft white glow seemed to seep out from her hand to disappear into his better half's head. 

“Is that going to make him smarter?” Angel asked, Breena snorted. 

She stood and waited till Angelus acknowledged her, holding out her hand he clasped it and she yanked him roughly to his feet, scowling at him. He watched her warily as she walked back to the middle of the room and looked back and forth between the two men. 

“So what the fuck his going on?” Angelus asked walking towards Breena. Angel got ready to rush forward to defend her, but before he could even move Breena held up one hand just before his chest and stopped Angelus. 

“This is going to take a minute, so bear with me.” And she began to explain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After parking the car out back, Cordy shut off the engine and pocketed the keys. Shutting the driver's side door she stepped to the door behind it and opened it reaching in she grabbed the bag Breena told her about, it was leather, old and scarred and quite heavy. But nothing she couldn't handle. Swinging it onto her shoulder she began walking towards the back entrance to hotel and met Lorne halfway there. 

“Hey Cordycake, hows it going?” He asked walking in step with her and opening the door for her. 

“Oh ya know, spells, magic mirrors and I think witches.” Cordy said nonchalantly walking past Lorne and into the hotel's cool interior. 

“Okay, color me confused, which is not as gorgeous as my green.” Lorne said batting his eyes prettily and following her towards the stairs that lead to the rooms above. 

“Well this woman Breena showed up...” 

“Wait, what?” Lorne asked her stopping her with a hand on her arm. 

“You know her?” Cordy asked brows furrowed and hopeful. 

“Goddess yes.” Lorne sighed reverently, Cordy's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs. 

“Care to enlighten? In the dark here, and so needing a flashlight.” But it seemed as if he hadn't even heard her, he was staring off past her lost in thought. 

“Where is she?” He suddenly asked clutching her arm. 

“Upstairs with Angel, shes doing something to make his soul permanent.” Lorne smiled suddenly and seemed to relax instantly and smiled the widest smile she could ever remember him wearing. 

“Serious Lorne. Dark. Flashlight please.” Cordy said becoming impatient. “I have to take this to her.” Lorne shook himself. 

“No honey, she won't be needing that till later, best to leave her alone till she comes down on her own.” He gently turned her around and led her back downstairs. 

“Lorne if you don't tell me what the in the furry hell is going on I am going to have to hurt you.” She said menacingly, he just laughed and took the bag from her shoulder and placing it on the counter of the lobby's desk. Taking her hand in his he lead her over to the couch that client's sat on sometimes to talk to her or Angel. She couldn't understand why he seemed so calm. 

“Let me tell you story,” Lorne began smiling softly and patting her arm. “Once upon a time, when the world was in great chaos, the Gods created a being called the Soul Reader. A being so powerful that the Gods themselves feared her if she ever were to turn against them.” 

“Breena...” Cordy whispered eyes widening, Lorne nodded eyes twinkling. 

“The Soul Reader was made to ween out the good from the bad, the truly bad. Demons, killers, and the like were taken out and over the span of a few years the world was set to rights. With occasional bursts of War and chaos, and they would only end...” 

“Because she ended them.” Cordy said. 

“Yes. No one really knows what her exact abilities are, but we do know she is immortal, is stronger than a God, fights like hell itself has been unleashed and can read a persons past, present, and future like we read the classifieds.” Lorne finished sitting back and smiling looking once more lost in thought. 

“So she won't hurt Angel?” 

“As I have said before Miss Chase, I am here to help.” Breena said from the stairs, both Cordy and Lorne jumped and stood quickly. Breena walked towards the duo, and as she drew nearer to the couch she swayed. Lorne jumped forward and grabbed her helping her sit. 

“Breena Angel, are you all right?” He asked kneeling before her resting his hands on her thighs as she sighed and let her head fall back. 

“Oh I am all right, just exhausted. Angelus is an ass.” Cordy shrieked and jumped up. 

“I knew it, he's loose!” She dashed over to the counter and yanked open the drawer they used for pencils and random things they couldn't find a better place for and pulled out a stake. But before she could even come out from behind the counter a large hand grabbed the wrist that held the stake. Cordy looked up into Angelus' eyes and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well double crap...
> 
> Or in my case, YAY!!


	6. Nuances

He waited till she had to take a breath for the next bout of screaming when he spoke, he clamped his free hand over Cordy's mouth. 

“'M not Angelus, nor am I Angel.” A slight Irish brogue evident. Cordy's eyes widened and she bit his hand as hard as she could. Angel jumped away and glared sucking the wound on his hand, which was bleeding sluggishly. While he was looking at it Cordy saw her opportunity and went for it, she charged him stake held high. But once again she was stopped, this time by Breena. One second she wasn't there and the next she was directly in front of Angel, before Cordy could stop herself Breena's hand hit her fully in the chest and she went flying backwards hitting the wall and sliding down it to land in a crumpled heap, the stake rolled away from her stopping at the edge of a desk. Lorne rushed forward and helped her up, Cordy went to yell at Breena and Lorne clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“Don't bite me,” He said, “Let it be.” He warned her. They both looked to Breena and Angel. She held the hand Cordy bit in her own, smiling at Angel she brought his hand to her mouth and gently kissed the injured spot, when she looked back up at him the wound was healed, he smiled warmly back. Breena turned and faced Cordy, Lorne who saw lots of things others never did, saw how pale she was and the light sheen of sweat on her brow. He also saw her start to tremble as if her body at any moment would give out. Apparently Angel did as well, he wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her gently against him. Breena smiled and patted the hand on her waist. 

“All right Cordelia Chase,” She said voice going huskier than normal, eyes not completely black but still swirling with bits of color. 

“Enough of this. I have tried to be nice and give you the benefit of a doubt but no more.” Breena walked a little closer to Cordy and Lorne who had finally taken his hand off her mouth. “I see Lorne my dear friend has told you who I am. So let me say this last bit before I go and take a nap.” She gently took Angel's arm from around her waist and started to walk towards the other woman, only to be stopped by Angel. 

“You're exhausted, you need sleep.” He said pleadingly a hand cupping her cheek. 

“I'll be fine.” She whispered. He nodded sharply. 

“When you're done, don't argue, I am taking you upstairs and you are taking a nap.” She nodded once and faced Cordy. Leaning in close she looked her directly in the eyes and Cordy watched as they seemed to swirl rainbow in their own storm. 

“You are not to try and kill him, get others too, or in any way harm him.” Breena said voice low in warning. “This is your last warning, next time I won't be so nice.” Breena stood erect once more and went to walk to Angel when she stumbled to a halt. 

“Liam...” She whispered he eyes lost all focus and closed beginning to slump her hands went out as if to steady herself, Angel blurred forward and swooped her into his arms, cradling her close. He turned quickly and began walking back up the stairs precious cargo in his arms. Lorne and Cordy watched them go. 

 

Walking into his already open bedroom door, Angel kicked it shut gently behind him, Breena never stirred. Walking over to the settee he gently laid her down and placed her arms on stomach. Of its own accord his right hand came up to caress her cheek. From the moment of first meeting her in the magic shop his feelings had started growing. But he had held them in check, because he knew that if he were to start anything his chance of loosing his soul was 100%, with her, it would be magic. He would have that moment of pure happiness, but now with his soul intact he could. And he wanted nothing more in the world. Standing still he searched his mind and couldn't hear the whispers of Angelus that used to be so frequent, his yellings, his discomfort at being caged with a soul. Now there was nothing, they were merged. It hadn't been easy, Angelus was determined to make sure he fought the entire process of it, but in the end through sheer force of will on Breena's part and determination on Angel's, and reluctant admittance Angelus had agreed. Just before coming back to reality, Breena had warned him she would be tired and completely spent of magics, it wasn't easy what she did, she told him he would have to help her. He had agreed, so the next thing he knew he woke up naked in his bed with Breena sitting at his side, elbows resting on her knees head hung. Angel had sat up quickly and laid a hand on her shoulder. 

“You okay?” He asked, voice raspy with his Irish brogue. She turned weary eyes towards and him and nodded. 

“For now,” She stood and faced the bed. “I have to go downstairs and let them know what's going on.” She began walking out the door. 

“Them?” Angel asked sweeping his legs out from under the covers and standing, completely at ease with his nakedness not like before, when he would have stayed covered. 

“Cordy and Lorne, but make it quick getting dressed, Cordy is going to freak.” Before he could ask what she was talking about she had walked out the door. So he strode quickly over to his armoire and pulled out the first thing his hand landed on, a faded pair of blue jeans that had seen better days and opening another drawer a black v-neck shirt. Slipping them on he didn't even bother with shoes. 

Now standing next to his friend, for the lack of a better term, future lover? He shook himself and strode over to the bed and pulled the ruby duvet off and let it drop to the floor next to him. Then he began taking the sheets off and tossing them in the hamper in his bathroom, walking back out he went to the end of his bed and opened up the trunk that sat there. Inside were several sets of sheets, pulling out a beige set he shook them out and began setting his bed to rights. Thinking as he did so, that for her duration of stay he would like Breena to stay in here with him. He wasn't even thinking about her in a sexual way, he couldn't explain it, he just wanted her close. She calmed him. Placing the pillows back at the head of the bed he then shook out the duvet and flung it out over the bed, smoothing out the rumples he pulled back the side that wasn't his and walked back over to the couch. 

Once more he picked Breena up gently in his arms and carried her over to the bed, setting her down, he remembered her bag that he saw sitting on the counter downstairs. He knew without knowing that there must be some clothes in it so he turned to go and get it and saw Lorne standing in the door, he growled out a warning low in his chest, his eyes turning yellow, hands merging into claws. 

“Whoa, easy big guy. Just bringing her her bag. No harm.” Lorne said holding up his hands in surrender. Angel sniffed once and his eyes melted back to their normal brown, hands once more human like, walking over to the door he took the bag from Lorne, clearly stating without words the Empath demon was not to come in any further. 

“Am I talking to Angelus or Angel?” Lorne asked leaning in the doorway. Angel glanced up from removing Breena's shoes to look at Lorne. 

“I am neither,” He gently placed her shoes by her side of the bed and pulled off her socks. “I am mixture of both, I have all my memories and all of his, but there is a different man behind the wheel.” He grinned up at Lorne as he gently lifted Breena's upper body and slipped off her tank. Lorne shivered at seeing that smile, it wasn't evil, and it wasn't good. They would have to see which it was, only time would tell. Watching Angel removing Breena's clothes he saw a gentleness a creature like Angel shouldn't be able to show, he watched as he opened the bag and dug around for a second before sighing. He closed the bag, obviously not finding what he wanted, and set it on the floor next to Breena's shoes. Walking past Lorne at the door he once again opened his armoire and pulled out a pair of burgundy silk pajama pants and another v-neck shirt this one white. Striding over to the bed he looked at Lorne. 

“Would you mind getting me a mug of blood?” Lorne was silent almost in shock, Angel being embarrassed by drinking blood in front of others, always got his own. Now Lorne knew for sure a different man was steering the wheel. 

“Sure.” Lorne said smiling, turning he left, leaving the other two alone. Passing Cordy on the stairs going up he stopped her and forcibly turned her around and pulled her with him downstairs. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” She demanded. “I want to go see them, see if Breena's all right.” 

“No you don't,” He said steering her around the bottom of the stairs towards the kitchens. “With the stake in your pocket you want to finish what you started.” Cordy had the grace to look guilty. 

“I am just positive that's Angelus, no way would he try and hurt me if that was Angel.” 

“Honey, that is Angel.” Lorne said frowning at her. “And if you're not careful not only will you piss him off, you will piss of Breena, and then you would be in deep, excuse me, shit.” Lorne finished setting her in a chair at the table and walking over to the fridge he listened to Cordy huff as he got the blood out and poured into a mug, setting in the microwave he set the timer and turned to face his friend. She was pouting and mumbling to herself. 

“I've known Breena for a long time, and if she wanted this, and made this happen, she did it for a reason. She wouldn't harm an innocent.” The microwave dinged. “And if you care for Angel at all, you'll leave them alone, and let Breena work her magic and help our friend.” His voice held reprimand and reproach making Cordy feel guilty and like a little girl. She nodded and long after Lorne left the room, she sat thinking in the dark kitchen. 

Making his way upstairs and reaching Angel's room Lorne paused in the doorway and watched Angel. He was sitting next to Breena on the bed and singing a old Irish song to her, stroking her brow and caressing her cheek. 

Lorne smiled...all would be well. It would be a bumpy road to get there, but in the end his friends would be okay and the world would have its greatest champion.


	7. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a drabble

Standing there watching her his body was on fire. The rain was coming down in bucket fulls making his hair lay flat to his head and sleuce down his face like mini water falls. His clothes stuck to his body like a second skin, but he didn't care about all that, all he saw was Breena. She was fighting like a ballerina demon, all grace but with a ferociousness that made Angel even stand in awe. She landed a kick that actually made the vampire she was fighting head to fly off and him to dust right then. He watched as she staked the last one and stood panting slightly staring at him. Her clothes clung to her curves like a second skin making her breasts stand out in sharp relief, and as he watched her nipples hardened. Meeting her eyes he strode forward and grabbed her by the waist and lifted, her legs automatically came around his waist and she locked her ankles together. 

“Liam...” Breena whispered looking into his eyes, “I love...” 

Angel woke with a start, standing next to the bed Breena had a hand on her hip and the other holding a mug of blood. 

“What?” He mumbled, confused, all he could remember was the way her legs felt around his waist and he realized it was all a dream. 

“You got hurt pretty bad.” Breena said placing the mug of blood on his nightstand. “Here, sit up.” She helped a confused Angel sit forward. Groaning he did as she wanted, his chest was on fire and felt like someone had staked him, looking down sure enough there was a bandage over his heart. 

“How?” He asked voice rough finally leaning back after she had fluffed his pillows and handed him his blood. Sipping slowly he waited. 

“Well simply put, you tried protecting me during patrol when I told you I could take care of myself.” 

And it all came back, the demons, four of them rushing Breena, all with swords. She had taken care of two with her magic and as Angel had dispatched the third one, the last one had regrouped and ran towards Breena sword raised. Angel hadn't even thought twice about it. He lept forward and took the sword through his heart and the rest he couldn't remember. They sat in silence for while watching each other. When he finished the blood and had set the now empty mug on the nightstand Breena stood and climbed onto the bed straddling his legs sitting just over the tops of his thighs. Angel froze remembering the way it felt in his dream to have her there. 

“Just gonna check and see if the blood worked and healed your stitches.” Breena said opening the bandage. Angel leaned his head back and inwardly sighed. 

This was going to be the longest few minutes of his life.


	8. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Cordy can't cook...

“'Bout damn time!” Gunn yelled throwing open the front doors of the Hyperion, Wesley a few steps behind him grunted. 

“My driving is not that bad, I'll have you know.” They were now both inside the Hyperion and were setting their suitcases down by the bottom of the grand staircase to be taken care of later. They had been gone for two weeks to England, Wesley's Dad had died and he had told everyone he would be fine going alone, but knowing his best friend Gunn told him he was going and he'd better get used to it. 

“English your driving sucks.” Gunn told Wes placing a large brown hand on his shoulder. Wesley turning to disagree stopped when the smell assaulted his nose. 

“Gunn, do you smell that?” Wes asked walking away from him and towards the source of the smell. 

“Smell what?” Wes rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“If I knew would I have asked you?” Wesley said walking towards the smell still. Gunn flicked off his back and took a large whiff of air and it hit him, making his eyes round as saucers. 

“Is that what I think it is? “ He asked reaching Wesley's side and stopping him by grabbing his forearms. Wesley nodded once eyes wide as well. 

“But it can't be, she doesn't, she can't...” Gunn said in disbelief. 

“Maybe she finally learned.” Wes said whispering as they started walking again, shoulder to shoulder, Gunn snorted and kept the rest of his comments to himself. They reached the kitchen doors and looked at one another and silently counted to three, Wes pushed the left and Gunn pushed the right. Stepping past the threshold what the saw made them stop in there tracks. 

“Hello boys.” Breena said smiling widely. In one hand covered by a oven mitt was a metal cookie sheet covered in homemade chocolate chip cookies just out of the oven, in the other was a spatula. With eyes wide and forgetting their manners the boys watched her scoop the cookies off the sheet and place them on a cooling rack on the counter. Smiling and shaking her head she went back to the counter by the oven and started rolling cookie dough balls in her hand and placing them on the sheet. 

“You are more then welcome to have some...” Before she finished her sentence she heard feet rush across the floor and the unmistakable moans of ecstasy as cookies were consumed. Breena walked over to the fridge and got out a gallon of milk, opening a cupboard door next she took out two glasses and walking over to the boys she set them in front of them. Pouring milk in each she received enthusiastic nods of thank you. Breena winked at them and placed the milk back in the fridge. 

“You guys are so friggin pathetic.” Cordy said grumpily from the doorway. “You never ate my cookies like that.”


	9. Teaghlach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaghlach is the Gaelic word for family.
> 
> The last chapters will be a ficlet of sorts. 
> 
> Angel gets a call that will change lives forever.

Angel was walking towards his office in the Hyperion when the phone rang. He stopped, looked longingly around for Cordy and remembered she was in the kitchen with Breena, who had offered to teach her how to make cookies. Angel sighed, he hated answering the phone. Walking like a petulant child he picked up the receiver. 

“Angel Investigations, we hope you're helpless...I mean...” 

“Angel?” A voice asked, sounding tearful and hopeful all at the same time. Angel recognized that voice all though it had been months since he had last heard it. 

“Xander?” 

“It's me, I need your help.” 

 

“So tell me again why we are going to Sunnydale?” Wesley asked from the back seat of Angel's car, he was sitting behind Angel with Cordy in the middle and Gunn on the other side. Breena had gotten the front, she had offered to sit in the back, but when she was putting bags in the trunk Angel had glared at them all and they told Breena it was all right, they liked the back. 

“Xander called, he needs my help.” Angel said not being more illuminating. 

“We get that man,” Gunn said leaning forward in his seat. “I got no problem going to help the Xan Man. But we need some more info, so we are better prepared.” 

“Yeah is there a Apocalypse in the making or did Spike finally go all homicidal?” Cordy said nodding her head, like that was what had happened. “Wouldn't surprise me, he's insane.” 

Angel slammed on the brakes with no warning sending everyone flying forward, Breena into the dash and others into the seats in front of them. Angel swiveled around in his seat so fast one second he was facing forward the next he wasn't. Facing Cordy his eyes flashed yellow and he growled, Breena laid a palm on his leg her eyes dilated and lost all color, the Soul Reader equivalent of a Xanex directly into the bloodstream. Angel took a deep breath and faced Breena, who smiled at him, he nodded and faced forward once more, placing the car in drive he motored forward. Putting his right hand over Breena's on his leg, she curled her fingers into his and squeezed rubbing her thumb along the top of his hand. 

The car was silent for long time after that, everyone was confused, but afraid to ask why Angel had reacted the way he did, he obviously knew things he wasn't going to tell the others and from the way Breena was acting, she must have knew some of it too. Because the more Wesley studied the duo in front seat, the more he realized they were both tense like a coiled spring waiting for the next shoe to drop. Oncoming cars would flash past every now and then breaking up the monotony of the desert at night. 

The car started to slow and veer to the right onto the shoulder of the road and finally stopped. Everyone looked around trying to figure why they stopped but to afraid to ask. So they all watched Angel, he was staring ahead at something in the distance. It was Cordy who saw it first, the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign was illuminated by a couple of lights across the top of it. 

“Everyone hold on,” Angel said shifting the car into drive, they all quickly did as he said and braced themselves, still not sure what was going on. He had let go of Breena's hand and she placed both of hers against the dash in front of her, she nodded at Angel and winked, making him smile for the first time since they had left. His left foot was resting against the brake when he put his right against the gas and started the tires to kicking up dirt and gravel. 

“For William.” He took his foot off the brake and the car rocketed forward and slammed into the sign sending it over the thankfully closed roof of the car and onto the side of the road behind them. Angel pulled the car back onto the road while everyone in backseat breathed heavy, eyes wide. Breena slid closer to Angel their hips touching and once again took his hand in hers. 

Traveling through the city limits and through the town itself was like being thrown back in time for Wesley, Cordy, and Angel. Even remote buildings like the roller rink and the marina held significance for one of them. 

“Angel, man, don't get mad,” Gunn said speaking up for the first time since Angel had 'freaked' on them, as Gunn liked to think of it. “But exactly where are we going?” 

“Buffy's.” And with that one word everyone in the backseat tensed up, and for the wrong reasons. They all assumed he was tense because he was anxious about seeing Buffy and dealing with their history but it was so far from that that it need a new zip code. The only one who was in the 'know' was Breena, she had been there after Angel had hung up with Xander and he had almost collapsed in grief, she told him until they knew all he had to be strong, for William. 

So when the car came to a stop at the curb in front of the Summer's house, the three in the backseat looked at one another and took deep breaths and got out of the car. Leaving the suitcases till later they walked up the sidewalk towards the front door, Angel holding Breena's hand led the group. But it was Breena who knocked, three firm raps spaced evenly. They waited a minute and heard someone coming at a clipped pace, the door was thrown open to show Buffy standing just inside. Her hair was up in a messy knot at the back of her head, wrinkled clothes and no makeup. She took in all of them, especially the way Breena and Angel stood so close to one another holding hands. 

“Angel?” She said a tad breathlessly. “What are you...” She began but was interrupted from shout from inside. 

“Angel!?” Xander pushed past Buffy and flung his arms around Angel's shoulders and began to sob into his neck where he had pressed his face. Breena laid one hand on Angel's back and one on Xander's and hung her head closing her eyes. Buffy wondering what the hell was going on was about to interrupt them, and ask Breena why she was touching them like that when she didn't really know them. When Cordy walked past the three on the porch and gently pushed Buffy farther into the house. 

“Trust me,” Cordy said patting the slayer's shoulder. “Don't ask questions.” Buffy's mouth agape stood there while Wesley and Gunn filed past the three and into the house. They all watched as Breena lifted her head and whispered something to the men. Xander looked up and nodded hugging her tight. Breena put her arm around his waist and led him into the room just as Giles, Willow, Tara, and Dawn walked in from the kitchen. 

“What is he doing here?” Dawn asked haughtily referring to Angel. It was Xander who answered. 

“He's here to save Spike.” Xander said wiping his eyes with his free hand, the one not around Breena's waist. Angel stayed on Breena's other side, hand at the base of her spine, keeping physical contact with her. It seemed to help calm him more than anything else, ever since getting his soul firmly placed and merging with Angelus, he needed her to keep him from going insane sometimes, especially when he was already stressed, like now. 

Breena stood watching the others as they started all talking at once, with a glance at each of them she saw who they had been, who they were now, and who they would become. One person in particular stood out from the rest. A older gentleman with glasses who stood as she did, watching. As if Giles felt her gaze, his eyes met hers and widened when he saw the swirling colors. A Soul Reader. 

“Enough.” He said, effectively quieting everyone with his tone, which brooked no argument, and was all Ripper. 

“Giles...” Buffy began, whining. 

“No,” He said walking to the front of the group and silencing her with a quelling look. Ignoring the others behind him he focused his attention on the Soul Reader and Angel. 

“Spike is the basement, unconscious, and slowly dieing.” Giles said stopping before the three, making Xander whimper. Giles, like Breena and Angel knew what was really going on. 

“What happened?” Breena asked her Irish brogue washing over the room and somehow calming it. Tara gasped as she saw Breena's aura. Never before has she seen one so intricate and colorful, every single color in the spectrum was present swirling around one another, but somehow it all worked, looking at Angel gave her another start. His aura was now only one color, instead of two like it had been before, it was now a ruby red, and connected by a thin thread to Breena. She smiled. 

“We were out fighting,” Buffy began, “when this demon came out of nowhere...” 

“A Mutaash demon.” Giles said filling in. Wesley started and looked at Giles. 

“Are you sure?” Wesley asked coming forward. Giles nodded once and took off his glasses and began to clean them on his sweater. 

“Bloody hell.” Wesley gasped. 

“What?” Gunn said, confused looking back and forth between Wesley and Giles. 

“A Mutaash demon is one of the only demons in this dimension that is fatal to vampires if bitten. There is no known cure.” Giles said looking at Xander only, he gasped and hid his face on Breena's shoulder as once again his emotions overtook him, making the Sunnydale gang and the rest of the AI gang wonder what was really going on between Bleachy and their Xander. 

“Well it's a good thing I came then.” Breena said, handing over Xander to Angel who took the other man in his arms. 

“What do you mean?” Willow asked. “What can you do that we can't?” Buffy's arms crossed as she waited for the explanation. Tara backed away from her girlfriend and stood a few feet away from her taking Dawn with her. There was no saving her if Breena became pissed, not to mention the way Angel stood growling after Willow spoke up was enough to make the strongest man fear. The colors in Breena's eyes began to swirl faster as she walked towards Buffy and Willow, making Buffy wish she had a weapon, her eyes started scanning the room for a such a thing. 

“I don't think so Slayer.” Angel said, Xander stepped away from Angel, feeling for the first time the tension in the other mans body. Angel walked forward hands forming claws, and his Vampire mask slipping on, he stood in front of Breena and growled. 

“Angelus...” Buffy whispered, this one word as no other caused chaos. Giles started looking for crosses, Willow began a spell under her breath, one to imprison Angelus. Tara sensing this was the wrong side to be standing on crossed the room to the AI side pulling Dawn behind her and grabbing Xader as she passed him. The AI gang was eerily calm, Cordy stood shaking her head, having already been in the position Willow and the others were in. Xander was straining against Wesley and Gunn who were holding him by the arms. 

“Don't worry man.” Gunn said to Xander. “Breena won't let anyone get hurt.” Xander looked over his shoulder at Gunn and nodded tears silently streaming down his face. 

“ENOUGH.” Breena said loud enough that the pictures on the walls rattled. Holding up one hand she pointed a finger at Willow, who immediately stopped chanting and clutched at her throat, gasping, Breena had taken her voice. Giles like Buffy at hearing the word Angelus, had started looking for a weapon, finding a axe he rushed Breena, if he would have just stopped and thought about it, he would have known better. Breena knocked the axe out his hand like she was swatting a fly, with the same hand she grabbed him by the neck and held him aloft. 

“GILES!” Buffy screamed, she too rushed Breena this time with a sword she had gotten from the trunk behind the couch. All her attention on the woman holding her watcher didn't see Angel till it was too late. With one punch to the side of the head Buffy fell unconscious. Angel stood over her inert body and roared at her. 

“Liam.” Breena said voice still low and otherwordly, eyes dark as onyx, he turned and faced her. She lay an unconscious Giles next to his Slayer and held out her arms to Angel. He stood still for moment before walking forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. Breena brought her hands up and placed them against his cheeks. 

“Shh, my Liam...all will be well.” He sighed and shivered once, demon face disappearing.


	10. Teaghlach 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who gave me kudos😘

Breena went to release Angel, but he wouldn't let go, he was still shivering. 

“Liam, I need to see to Spike, you have to let me go.” She whispered in his ear, he took a deep breath and leaned back and nodded once. 

“If you want, go to Spike and I will take over up here, I need some things before I can heal Spike.” Angel unable to speak still, turned and left going to the basement. 

“Breena?” Xander said, getting her attention. 

“Yes Xander...” She said smiling gently at him. 

“Can I go with Angel?” He asked hopefully, eyes bright with un-shed tears. Breena walked over and placed her hand over his heart. Dawn, Tara, and Willow having never seen this before were shocked when they saw a green swirly light come out from under Breena's hand. It was like someone had poured a bucket of water over Xander's head, he immediately calmed and the tension seemed to just ooze off his body to disappear. 

“Thanks,” He said sighing. “That's better, it was just building up.” Xander told her seeming to be his old self once more. 

“Anytime, love. Now go to your mate.” Everyone in the room gasped, Xander blushed and mouthed thank you and rushed off to the basement. While doing the minor healing, Breena and Xander had spoke mind to mind, he had asked her to speak to the others about why he was so upset about Spike. He just figured it would have happened when he was out of the room. Breena waited till Xander had fully disappeared down the steps to the basement before facing the others. 

“Wesley I need you and Gunn to go and get me as much human blood as you possibly can.” Breena told them, both men nodded and walked out the front door. Facing Dawn and Tara, she spoke to them next. 

“Ladies, I know you have no idea who I am.” Breena smiled at them placating, hands out in front of her palms up. “But I am your friend none the less, and I need your help.” Dawn and Tara looked at one another and after a few moments of silent communication, they nodded as one. 

“What do you need us to do?” Tara asked, and for once her stutter was missing. 

“I would like the two of you to get me the sharpest knife you have,” Dawn's eyes widened at the word knife making Breena laugh. 

“No worries little one, I am not going to hurt anyone.” Breena told her smiling kindly down at her. Dawn nodded, but was still leery. “Also if you guys could find two of your largest buckets.” 

“Sure, where do you want me to bring them?” Tara asked her. 

“The basement will be good. I still have to wait for Gunn and Wes to get back.” Tara nodded and took Dawn's hand in her own and led her from the room, leaving a mute Willow, Cordy, and two unconscious people lying on the floor. Going first to Cordy she asked for her help next. 

“I know you and I haven't always gotten along, but I need your help the most.” Cordy stood a little straighter. 

“Anything to help Xander, no matter if he is dating Spike, which I gotta say is soooo weird.” Breena laughed. 

“I am going to unmute Willow...” 

“Why would you go and do that?” Cordy asked pleadingly, Breena grinned. “I know, I know, you're such a white hat.” Cordy finished for her rolling her eyes. 

“Yes, and I am going to wake up Rupert and Buffy, I need you to keep them occupied up here while I am downstairs with Spike, Xander, and Angel.” Cordy nodded. 

“Sure, but I can I threaten to sick you on them if they misbehave?” For the first time since Angel had ran into the kitchen frantic Breena laughed out loud holding her stomach.


	11. Teaghlach 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chappie is dedicated to Josie_h aka rngrdead for being my first comment on this story. Much Much Much love to you!

With everyone off on their tasks Breena headed off to the basement. Being who she was and having the powers she did sometimes made her wish she didn't. But other times like being able to save Spike or helping Angel made having all those powers so worth it. Especially when she could put someone like Buffy in her place, the younger woman just assumed Breena had no importance, but after waking her and Giles up and helping them to sit on the couch, she saw grudging respect in the slayer's eyes and also a good helping of fear. Reaching the bottom of the steps to the basement Breena shook herself and brought herself to the present. Looking out across the room and seeing the man she was falling in love with on his knees next to the bed of his Childer, crying, made her want to take Angel in her arms and comfort him, crying along with him. But she had to be the strong one right now. 

“Liam, Xander?” Breena said softly but loud enough for Xander's human ears to hear her. Both men looked up and watched as she walked across the basement. Reaching them she kneeled down between the two men and looked at Spike's lifeless face. 

“In order for me to heal him, I will have to do several things.” She had both men's undivided attention. “I have to cut and bleed him,” Xander started shaking his head in denial, turning she spoke only to him. “I know it sounds bad, but with Angel here and the others getting as much human blood as they can he'll be fine.” She told him trying to reassure him. 

“But if you bleed him completely won't he dust?” Xander asked her a tear leaking out, it was Angel who answered. 

“Not if as she is bleeding him I am feeding him my blood. Right?” He asked Breena who nodded. 

“Right, as long as there is blood going in as the last of it goes out he'll be fine. This is the only way to get the poison out of his system, it's risky sure, but because his Sire's here there is no risk, just messy actually. Sire's blood is incredible and can fix lots of problems if one of their childer is sick.” Xander looked at Angel with awe in his eyes and fell across Breena's lap to hug him fiercely. Breena just smiled at Angel who caught her eyes over Xander's shoulder. 

“You will really do this?” Xander mumbled against Angel's throat, not daring to hope yet. He gently lifted the human's head from his shoulder and wiped a stray tear from his cheek with his thumb. 

“You're family.” Was all Angel had to say making Xander hug him harder. 

They sat that way for a little bit, Angel holding Xander, purring to soothe him, Breena rubbing soothing circles on Xander's back never breaking eye contact with Angel. So much was said with just their eyes. 

“We need to talk after this is over.” Angel mouthed to her. She blushed for the first time in centuries and hung her head smiling just as there was a knock at the basement door, Breena stood and spoke. 

“Come down.” She told whoever it was, there was the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs, it was Tara holding two buckets stacked together and a knife in one hand followed by Gunn with a large red cooler sloshing with the melting ice as he walked. Tara smiled softly at Breena as she handed over the requested the items, Breena wore a kind smile in return and thanked Tara who walked back upstairs as Gunn walked forward. 

“How much were you able to get?” Breena asked as she indicated where Gunn was to set the blood. 

“I asked English how much was in the human body, ya know, cause I kinda figured out you were going to have to give him a transfusion.” Breena nodded agreeing. “We were able to get ten liters which should be enough to drain his blood twice, cause there is five liters in a human body.” Gunn finished proudly. 

“Thanks Gunn.” Angel said from over by the cot. 

“No problem man, Spike is like an annoying older brother that picks on you all the time, but he's family.” Gunn fist bumped Breena making her laugh and walked back up the stairs. Breena waited till she heard the door actually shut before she lifted her hand and pointed at the door hearing a click she whispered a word that not even Angel could hear. 

“What was that for?” Xander asked, he was now sitting next to Angel instead of practically in his lap. 

“I locked and warded the door.” Breena said going over to the boys. “Just in case someone...” 

“And by someone you mean Buffy?” Xander said interrupting her. Breena laughed. 

“Yes if Buffy isn't deterred by the lock and tries to break in she'll still be stopped by the magics, and those can't be broken.” Xander nodded looking relieved. 

“All right guys let's get started.” Breena said walking towards the trio.


	12. Teaghlach 4

“Xander I need you pull Spike's legs over the side of the cot and hold him upright so Angel can get behind him.” Breena explained. Both men stood and she watched as Xander gently lifted Spike's legs over the side and Angel helped turn the prone Vampire so he was sitting up and facing the room, his head lolled to the side in his stupor. Angel then quickly climbed behind Spike while Xander held him from the front. When Angel was settled comfortably, as comfortable as one could get on a small cot with another man sitting between his legs, Xander gently settled Spike back into Angel's arms. One arm went around his stomach to hold him place and the other went across his chest with a hand resting on his shoulder. Both Xander and Breena watched the men in front of them for moment before either of them spoke. 

“What's next?” Xander asked eyes bright, galvanized with hope. 

“Well this next part is going to be the hardest for you I think.” Breena said looking and speaking directly to Xander. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I have to make a cut in his right wrist and start the process of bleeding him.” She explained gently, Xander paled. 

“Won't you have to keep cutting him so the wound will stay open?” He asked worriedly. “I don't want to cause him to much harm.” 

“No sweetheart, with my magic I can keep the wound open till I heal it, and even if I had to cut him again he wouldn't be able to feel it.” She told him placing a hand on his arm, he nodded. 

“What do you need me to do while you are bleeding him?” He asked, Breena walked over to the buckets and pulled them apart, she looked at them for moment before speaking. 

“Well I believe we have enough room with two,” She said holding up both buckets, “To get all the blood, but just in case stand by and I'll have you dump one of them in that sink over there if we don't.” Xander looked across the room at the sink and then back at Breena. 

“Okay?” Xander nodded. “All right then.” Breena placed one of the buckets by her feet as she stood in front of the Vampires sitting on the cot, the other she placed directly next to them. Picking up the knife from beside Angel she then picked up Spike's right arm holding it over the bucket she took the knife and sliced a long cut across the base of his wrist. Letting the knife drop to the floor she concentrated her magics into Spike's body and began the process of pushing the blood out. Where she started out steady and sure after ten minutes of draining Spike, her eyes became unfocused and she began to woble on her legs; like they weren't strong enough to hold her up. So while Xander had been watching Spike the whole time Angel had been watching Breena and saw the signs she was about to topple. 

“Xander!” He shouted, not quite a yell, but not a whisper either. Xander jumped slightly and looked up. 

“Stand behind Breena, make sure she doesn't fall.” Xander lept up and stood behind her, bracing her with his body. 

“Breena...Breena, can you hear me?” Angel asked her watching her face for any sign, getting nothing he waited. As the bucket continued to fill Angel kept watch over Breena and Spike, when the bucket was almost full Angel spoke up. 

“Xander get me the other bucket.” Xander reached down and with his free hand handed the other bucket to Angel. “Grab the full one.” Xander grabbed the heavy bucket with one hand and set it next to him as Angel quickly set the empty one below the still bleeding wrist. 

“She's starting to lean more and more into me Angel, she weakening.” Xander said with a note of urgency. Angel scanned Breena's face and almost jolted in surprise. Her eyes were completely yellow, Vampire eyes. 

“Breena babe, what is it?” Angel asked her pleadingly as Xander wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up, but she still said nothing. She just kept staring straight ahead seeing, but not. So they waited and watched the bucket fill. When forty five minutes had passed and the second bucket was 2/3 of the way filled Breena spoke for the first time. 

“Angel now.” She said voice deep and raspy and not her own. With speed that no mortal had Angel brought his free hand up to his mouth and Vamped biting a chunk of his own flesh out. Holding the bleeding wrist up to his Childer's mouth he watched as Breena closed the wound on Spike's arm and came back to herself, rainbow eyes and all. 

“Quickly Xander, move the bucket.” Xander reached forward and grabbed the bucket, sitting down next to Angel and Spike she brought her hand up and held it against Spike's throat. The same green light that once healed Xander started Spike's swallowing reflex, and he subconsciously began drinking. 

“YES!” Both men jumped when Breena yelled out loud. 

“What?!” Xander said getting as close to the trio on the bed as he could. 

“He's drinking on his own.” Both men yelled out like Breena had at the good news. Breena quickly stood and looked around the basement, when she saw what she needed she yelled for Xander. 

“Xander come help me get this mattress set up, quick.” Xander ran and grabbed the box spring while Breena grabbed the mattress, both of them dragged the cargo over next to the cot. While Xander set up the bed, Breena flung open the cooler and took out a glass bottle full of human blood, a liters worth. Holding it between her hands she warmed it up with magic and then quickly unscrewed it. She rushed over to the cot and gently removed Angel's wrist from Spike's mouth. Holding the bottle to his mouth and a hand over Angel's bite mark she healed one and fed the other simultaneously. Once Angel was healed and and Spike had finished the first bottle, Breena sighed happily. 

“Xander, Angel, he's gonna be fine.” She told both men smiling first at one then the other. Xander started crying again this time happy tears as he watched his lover finish the first bottle. When the third bottle was empty and sitting on the floor next to the cot, the group of friends had cause for more celebration, Spike opened his eyes. 

“Xander...” He said groggily, looking around and when his eyes landed on the man he was looking for he grinned sleepily. 

“Oh Spike, I was so worried.” Xander leaned forward and placed a kiss on his Vamps forehead. 

“Lets get you guys set up on the bed and you can help him continue to feed.” Breena told Xander gently but happily. Xander nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward placing one of Spike's arms over his shoulders he gently picked the smaller man off the bed and slowly lowered him onto the mattress. While Xander was helping Spike and making him comfortable Angel again was watching Breena and smiling. 

He watched as she took out four more bottles of blood and placed them on the floor next to the bed, with both hands palm out she once again used magic to warm them. Picking one up she stood facing the men on the bed. 

“Alright you two, Angel and I will leave you alone to get some rest, and by rest I mean sleep, and that's an order.” Breena said sternly mainly talking to Spike. He grinned at her and winked sleepily while Xander unscrewed one of the bottles and handed it to him. Breena laughed and walked back to the cot. 

“Come on big guy, let's find you a bed upstairs so you can drink this and get some rest.” Breena said to him not noticing how tenderly she said it or how when she took his hand to help him up how she subconciously rubbed his wrist with her thumb. She placed one arm around his waist while he placed one arm around her shoulders. Leaning into her side they began walking towards the stairs. Just as they both placed a foot on the bottom step a voice stopped them. 

“Breena?” Xander called out, making her turn a little and face him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” He said smiling a true Xander smile for the first time in days.


	13. Home, Teaghlach epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple days after the bleeding in the basement.

Pulling into the parking lot behind Xander's apartment building Angel shut off his car and sighed. Looking up he found Xander's window and wondered what the others were doing. He had left last night taking Wesley, Cordy, and Gunn back to LA and the Hyperion, but Angel had wanted to stay behind and visit with Spike and Xander. So he drove them home during the night and had stayed the day at the hotel packing some more clothes up and grabbing what little Breena had there and packing that up as well, because now wherever Angel went Breena did too, Cordy called them a package deal. 

Smiling Angel grabbed the brown paper sack next to him on the passenger seat and got out of the car, heading to the back he used his key and opened the trunk. Taking out the huge duffel bag he swung it over his free arm and onto his shoulder, shutting the trunk he headed inside and to the elevator that would take him to the fourth floor and Xander's apartment. Getting out when the machine stopped he walked to Xander's door and opened it, walking in he shut it behind him and went into the living room and stopped in his tracks, eyebrow quirked he set the bags down and walked closer to the couch where Breena, Xander, and Spike, in that order, were slouched down against the couch drinking beers and watching a blank TV. 

“So whats up with the mopey faces?” He asked moving to stand in front of them. Xander looked up first and saluted him with his beer. 

“Got fired today.” He said looking through Angel and taking another swig of beer. 

“What? Why?” Angel asked. 

“Those three days I didn't come in when Spike was sick, and not to mention all the other days I didn't come in due to some catastrophe or another.” Another drink of beer, and Angel switched his focus to Breena. 

“Why are you so upset?” He asked standing in front of her and squatting he placed his hands in hers and squeezed. 

“My boss closed the magic shop.” She told him taking a drink of her beer. 

“Why?” Angel asked. 

“Cause he wasn't making that much money and I've been gone these last few weeks, said it wasn't worth it.” She explained, Angel felt guilty, so it was his fault. 

“Liam, don't even think it, it's not your fault...” Breena said cupping his cheek and smiling at him, like a cat he turned he face into her palm and rubbed his cheek and nose against her smelling her. He looked up and smiled at her and then saw Spike was just as morose as the others if not even more so. 

“Spike?” Angel said making the other vampire look at him. “Why are you so upset?” Spike sniffed and got a little teary. 

“They canceled passions.” Angel hung his head shaking it while Xander patted Spike's shoulder in comfort. Breena covered her mouth with her hand and laughed which made her hiccup. Spike glared at her across Xander which made her laugh harder her beer fell out of hand and all over Angel. 

“Whoops!” She said to him laughing even harder. Angel stood shaking his head and took off his shirt all of sudden her laughter stopped. Tossing his shirt over the back of the couch Angel looked at her and saw her watching him, eyes dilated and filled with longing. He wanted nothing more than to grab her off the couch and take her into their room and ravish her till she couldn't walk, but he held back, she deserved kindess, romance, and all the love in the world. After all she was his soul mate. That night in the basement taught him that, he had been coming to that conclusion over the last couple of weeks but it hit home that night watching her heal his Child. Mentally shaking his self he walked over to his bag and pulled out another shirt, slipping it on he spoke to Spike. 

“Hey Will...” Spike looked up at him. “Want to help me make them something to eat?” He asked indicating with his hand Xander and Breena, the latter still watching him. 

“Sure.” Spike said standing, Angel grabbed the bag from the floor and followed Spike into the kitchen. When Angel was taking out everything in the bag and Spike had began washing the greens in the sink, he spoke low enough that only Angel would hear. 

“You're torturing her, ya know.” He said smirking and setting aside the romaine lettuce he started on the veggies, they were going to make stir fry with a nice fresh salad. Angel smiled mischievously back at him and nodded. 

“I know, but I can't seduce her and make her mine with you both here, have you talked to Xander?” Angel asked. 

“Yes, he said he would be glad to do it. Buffy needs someone to sit with Dawn tomorrow night, something about demon research with the Watcher.” Angel snorted. 

“Yeah more like sex research with each other.” Shaking his head Angel opened the chicken and grabbing the tap from Spike began rinsing it under the water. 

“You know?” Spike asked grabbing a knife from the butchers block and began slicing the red peppers. 

“William, seriously.” Angel said frowning. “I'm a vampire not a rock, I do have a great sense of smell.” Spike laughed. 

“True.” he said throwing some peppers into the colander. 

“Besides the way she acted when Breena had Giles by throat wasn't your typical reaction.” Spike nodded, as the conversation slowed for a while as they worked in tandem to complete the meal. 

Breena and Xander stood leaning against the back of the couch arms around each other, Breena's head resting against Xander's shoulder as they watched the men they love work together peacefully and happily. Breena brought her other arm around Xander's waist to hug him, she squeezed him gently and sighed. Kissing her forehead Xander whispered, 

“Thank you for this.” 

“For what?” She asked lifting her head and looking at him. 

“Healing Spike and bringing him his Sire.” Breena smiled knowingly. “He never talked about it, but he wasn't complete, ya know, with out Angel. They're family.” He finished. 

“We all are.” Angel said peaking around the corner of the doorway. Breena smiled at him and felt the world melt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I'm a dope. I have one more ficlet for this I'll be posting next.


	14. Going Home

“Peaches?” Spike questioned as he walked into the living room of the apartment he shared with his lover. Angel was sitting at the coffee table going over a checklist Breena had made to make sure they had everything they came with going back with them. 

Xander had went with Breena to the supermarket and the butchers for last minute purchases for the road trip back to LA. Her and Angel were going to be leaving within the next few days, they couldn't stay at Xander's forever, no matter what he said to the contrary. The place just wasn't big enough for two vampires, a human, and a ancient being, Xander's new favorite nickname for Breena. 

All four friends were reluctant to say goodbye. They had been having a lot of fun spending time together patrolling and just hanging out. The Sunnydale gang was still a little weirded out that Xander was with Spike so whenever they spent anytime with them it was strained and uncomfortable. So mostly they kept to the apartment and cemeteries they hunted. 

“Hmm?” Angel said looking up at Spike who came to stand beside him, he noticed for the first time that he looked rather nervous, his hands were twitching and he couldn't seem to stand still. For Spike that was unusual, the only time he was that way was when he was, well nervous and stoned out of his mind. Angel took a whiff of the air around them and realized it was the former of the two this time. So Angel sat back and gave Spike his full attention, because whatever he had to say was important to the younger Vampire. 

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Angel cocked his head to the side and patted the cushion next to him, Spike sat smiling gratefully. He caught Angel's eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I talked to Xander and he's okay with what I am about to ask you.” Angel nodded, waiting patiently. “We were wondering if we could come back to LA with you and Breena and live in the hotel.” Angel opened his mouth to speak but Spike rushed in ahead of him. 

“We would stay out of the way, I could help with the cases and Xander could help with the fixin' up the place...” The longer the younger man talked the faster he spoke, he went on and on about how neither of them would cause any trouble and they would be good and no one would even know they were there. 

“Spike...” Angel said, but he kept rambling. 

“Spike....” This time a little louder and still no response, Spike was falling into panic mode. 

“WILL.” Angel said raising his voice, Spike jumped and winced facing Angel sheepishly. 

“Sorry.” He said hanging his head. Angel smiled softly and cupped his childer's chin in his large hand, bringing his face level with is own. 

“Nothing to be sorry for me boy.” Angel whispered caressing Spike's cheek with his thumb. The others had noticed that the longer Angel was whole again he more his accent came back, but this time his words weren't curses and insults toward those who didn't deserve it. He didn't inspire fear unless someone asked for it. 

Spike sniffed, a lonely tear made it's way down his cheek. Angel sighed and placing both his hands at Spike's waist he lifted the smaller man on to his lap and guided his head to rest against his shoulder. Spike, stiff at first with this new turn of events, relaxed as Angel began rubbing soothing circles on his back with one hand while holding one of Spike's against his chest with the other. Kissing the smaller man's forehead he continued. 

“You are more than welcome, Xander too, to come and stay at the hotel.” At this Spike hugged Angel close and buried his face against his sire's neck and started crying. He had been so afraid that Angel would say no, when all he wanted to do was be around him. 

“Shh, none of that now.” Angel whispered, lips still pressed softly against Spike's forehead. “Now we can make up for lost time and be a real family.” Angel could feel an overcome Spike nod against his neck as Angel turned and lay down on his back so Spike lay on top of him, chest to chest, his arms wrapped securely around him. 

They eventually fell asleep, only waking with a flash of light as their picture was taken. 

“Now that is so going on my Facebook.” Xander said smiling happily at Breena who laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are muy beuno.😜😇😘


End file.
